


Cradle

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, baby acquisition, mysterious agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Something precious is delivered to Peggy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, fills square O5 – Captain America's Shield

Peggy was enjoying a cup of tea in the crisp morning air of her balcony. She'd missed the dawn by an hour, but it was her day off, and she wasn't rushing to work. She was still thinking about the dream she'd had the night before.

It had been pleasant if a little confusing. She'd dreamed of being a mother yet she didn't have a husband, in the dream or in real life. She'd always felt that her career at the SSR and then at SHIELD was the most important aspect of her life but the dream had her questioning that. It had felt so very real.

She took a sip of her tea but startled when she heard a pop. It was followed by her doorbell ringing. As she set her cup down she heard another pop. It seemed too quiet to be gunshots but she would not be overly cautious. On her way to the door, she picked up her pistol. She peeked out the door, looking in all directions as well as she could.

There wasn't anyone there.

Slowly, she opened the door a sliver. Still nothing. Thinking perhaps she'd been pranked, Peggy started to close the door when the oddest sound caught her ears.

A baby crying.

Still wary, Peggy opened the door. There was a baby on her doorstep, bundled up in a strange basket. The child had dark hair and adorable plump cheeks, though they were starting to go ruddy with frustration as he continued to cry. She reached down to pick up the basket he was in and almost dropped it when she recognized the feel of it under her hands.

Carefully, after another glance around, Peggy took the baby to her bedroom and laid him on the bed where he quieted down to look around the new space. Underneath him, there was a note. She set it aside and picked up the 'basket.' Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she looked at it.

Shiny with polish, except for the three knicks from the bullets she'd shot at it in close range. Steve's shield. She could almost see her reflection in the gloss of the paint. Presumably, it had been in the plane when he'd gone down. She couldn't imagine how it had resurfaced without word getting to her of finding the plane itself, but here it was, in her hands, being used as a cradle.

She set the shield back down and picked up the note, glancing at the child to make sure he was okay.

_This will sound very strange. You don't know me but I know you. When it's the right time, I will return to explain everything. Right now, though, this little boy, Harry James, needs you. He's an orphan and he's very special. You are the absolute very best person to take care of him._

_Agent HGB_

There were several pages after the handwritten note. Adoption papers.

Peggy had to sit down under the overwhelming realization that someone had... made her a mom. Without a husband, without time to prepare, without her consent.

Harry made a curious little sound, and Peggy reached out to pull the blanket down a bit. His little fist reached out and grasped her finger. She smiled at him and said, "I'll do my very best, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, HGB is Hermione Granger Barnes...)


End file.
